


Hell of a year

by marianhenryk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Universe, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), a lot of it, also she's got polish roots, and says kurwa a lot, and teached them about muggles, she's a muggleborn too, this story i purely fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianhenryk/pseuds/marianhenryk
Summary: Persephone ‘Percy’ Walerovsky is living her biggest fear, being the walking talking cliche of a school girl falling for a popular boy, but never doing anything about it. Thank God for the Marauders.ORA self-indulgent Marauders Era young!Sirius fanfiction that I really wanted to write, so here it is.
Relationships: Sirius Black/OC





	Hell of a year

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! It's going to be a bit of a cliche, lovey-dovey fanfiction that I just really wanted to write. Don't worry, I'm here with my character development skills and it's going to be a hell of a ride for sure.   
> Also it's self-indulgent as fuck, but idec.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun has not yet been fully out of its shelter for the night, shining shyly but surely through the crowns of trees, that surrounded a big football pitch. It was located in the suburbs of London, directly next to a secondary school built in Gothic style. The grass was neatly trimmed, some flowers growing between freshly cut bushes around it. The picture was quite peaceful, some larks even started singing in the accompaniment of blowing wind and sounds of passing cars. 

It was perfect for running, making you feel more alive but at peace at the same time, but there was only one person running lap after lap, panting only slightly and singing quietly. It was a girl with short, curly hair bouncing freely around her head, creating a bit of a divine, ginger halo. It was normal for the school’s neighbors to see her in the very early hours of the morning, jogging happily and observing the world with curious, baby blue eyes. 

But it was, in fact, unusual for somebody to join her. She was always very specific about her running routine, never stopping when it wasn’t necessary, making sure her heartbeat was even and not talking to anybody. Her friend, Yasmin, had once before been running with her but quickly gave out after seeing the girl fall into a trance, not responding to anything the other girl said, only nodding along and ignoring her. 

But this time there was a boy running right next to her, smiling cheekily while ranting about something and sometimes making her huff out in laughter. He was at least 7 inches taller, had a mop of brown hair and a very handsome face that couldn’t stay shut for too long. He was a good runner too, keeping up with her and not throwing up after running 10 miles. 

‘James, can you just kindly shut up?’ she asked, making a turn. He only laughed and shook his head, looking weirdly similar to a dog. 

‘No can do, my dear, I really like having a monologue with myself while you listen. It’s rather refreshing, therapeutic even!’ he shouted, running a few steps behind her. 

‘How so?’ she laughed, trying to steady her heartbeat a little bit. 

‘Nobody has never ignored me as much as you do, it deflates my already big head a little bit’ he huffed, smiling like an idiot that he was. 

‘Well I’m glad that I can hurt your ego at least a little bit. You’re welcome, by the way, I’m here every day’ she elbowed his side when he reached her, making him gasp and move behind her again. 

It was a very unlikely friendship, really. It has all started at the beginning of summer vacation between 5th and 6th year at Hogwarts. Persephone, Percy for friends, decided to keep up her new habit of running every morning, that she had picked up at school, and the pitch right next to her house seemed like a great destination. Well, she wasn’t completely wrong about that, but she could never imagine meeting up with James Potter of all people. 

It was a bit of a cliché, really, this “usually-staying-low-girl" befriending a star quidditch player and one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts. She hated it with all her being, but she could not stop talking to him. Well, maybe talking is a big word for an occasional “Mmm” and “Aha” between breaths, but it seemed like James deemed it enough to take a liking to her. They’ve been meeting up every morning, sometimes going for a coffee afterwards and then actually talking. He was actually her distant neighbor, living a few streets south, and she had never known that before. 

But anyway, it made her summer that much less lonely. Of course, she had her friend Yasmin to keep her company, but lately their contact was not as great, given she had friends from her own Hogwarts house- she was a proud Ravenclaw, while Percy belonged wholeheartedly to Griffindor. 

James had a perfect timing, really, wringing her out of her house that was usually empty. Her parents traveled a lot, especially during summer holidays, for work, them both working in tourism. They were both muggles, never in their life expecting their only daughter to turn become a witch. And an insanely good one too. 

So that’s how she found herself staying in the middle of the platform 9 ¾, standing right next to James and his parents, talking as if they’ve been friends their whole lives. 

‘Want to sit with me and my friends?’ he asked politely, letting her get inside the train first. Real gentleman, he was, always making sure she wasn’t to carry her own bags and letting her through first. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically, looking for an empty compartment. ‘Further’ James nudged her, pointing towards one of the last compartments. She simply nodded and continued to push through waves of first years. They were looking at her funny, eyeing her bright pink eyeliner and rainbow sweater as if she belonged to a different universe. Well, maybe she did. 

‘Here?’ she asked, receiving a nod in response. She opened the compartment’s doors and was greeted by two boys and three girls all looking at her curiously. She smiled sheepishly and looked at James anxiously.

‘Prongs!’ one of the boys shouted, standing up quickly and enveloping James in a bear hug. The others only rolled their eyes and focused on Percy once again.

‘Hi Percy, you traveling with us?’ asked one of the girls. Her name was Lily, she was a head girl of Gryffindor that year and had the nicest, most genuine smile in the world. She was also her roommate ever since 1st year. 

‘I guess so, hi’ she answered, making herself comfortable next to Lily. The girls around her introduced themselves too, giving her swift hugs in the process. One of them was a plus size girl with dark carnation, natural African hair and bright makeup. She seemed to be super confident and Percy thought for a second, that it’s impossible she has never met her before. The girl was all over the place, talking loudly and gesturing wildly. Her name was Nala, it was an African name, as she explained, since her parents both came from Morocco. 

The last girl was a pale blonde with striking blue eyes. She was super elegant, wearing only toned colors and holding her head really high. Her name was Valentine and she was actually American, but moved to England during her 2nd year at school. 

‘Well James, you’re an awful friend to bring such a beauty with you and not even introduce her to us’ spoke one of his friends, the one she recognized to be Sirius Black, another wildly popular boy from Gryffindor. 

‘The beauty can introduce herself, thank you very much’ she quipped back, smiling cheekily at the boy. He laughed, a bit taken aback, and stretched out his arm to shake her hand. ‘Persephone Walerovsky, Percy for short’ she introduced herself, mirroring his gesture. What she didn’t expect was for the boy to bow down before her and kiss the knuckles of her hand. She gasped in shock, looking into his stormy grey eyes. He smirked in response.

‘Sirius Black, to your service ma’am.’

She quickly took her hand back and huffed, a tad bit irritated at his antics. 

_Well,_ she thought, _it’s going to be a hell of a year._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Leave a comment with your opinion, please!
> 
> Also, follow me on tumblr! (it's richieshawaiianshirts)


End file.
